foxtrotfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Woybff/How I Became A FoxTrot Fan
Edit:Actually it was on the 29th. I thought this because of the sale going on on the FoxTrot website that ended on that day. Hello, fellow FoxTrot fans. My name is Woybff. I have been a fan of FoxTrot since April 30th, 2018 (so almost seven months). In this blog post, I am going to explain how I discovered FoxTrot, how I became a fan, and where I stand today with one of my favorite comics. The Great Discovery (of FoxTrot) During this time in my life, I was much different from the person I am today. I have no interest in comics, I was into the trashy modern music (I am also a music lover), and some other things that had nothing to do with FoxTrot. I walked into one of my classes for the day. A FoxTrot Sunday strip showed up on the board that related to what were doing that. In my younger mind, I was wondering what FoxTrot was and my thoughts on it. I consider this one of my favorite memories for that school year. The strip was about Paige studying a for a math test or a final. I know that is not much to go by. If anyone can give me the date when that strip came out, then I would be very grateful. That was the very begin for something big in my life for this year. I may of not known it yet, but I am was going to a nerd of comic strips. And if I told my younger self this, I believe my younger self would of not believed me. Considering that fact I was not a big fan of the comics that were syndicated into my paper, and I did not read the Sunday strips like I use to. This would all change because of two people. Moving To Comics The next year, I found about a book series called "Timmy Failure" (some of you know where this was heading already). It brought great joy and distracted me from life. Total, Timmy's pet polar bear, was my character of the series. Just something about him brought me comfort. I also found a great online friend. They were dedicated to a plethora of TV shows, movies, comic strips, and more. One of the comics they loved was Pearls Before Swine. What does Pearls Before Swine have to do with Timmy Failure? Both were created by Stephan Pastis. I would be on and off the comic for a few times until February 28th, 2018 when I deiced to dig deeper into the strip. This brought me more joy than Timmy Failure ever could. Pearls helped me in many unique ways. Like discovering other comic strips that I was unaware of that I loved. Like for example, I also adore Cul De Sac. Soon I discovered that FoxTrot made a Sunday strip making fun of Pearls. To be honest, I was not a good sport about it and dislike the comic after that. I realize that was not fair of me do to that, even considering Pearls did the same thing when FoxTrot only ran Sunday strips. So what made me come around? When my love for Pearls took to YouTube, I found a channel called ComicStripCritc where he would host a series called The Punchline. Where he would make videos about, you guessed it, comic strips. One of his reviews was about FoxTrot with the storyline around Peter giving Paige those fake love letters. I decided for that day on I would love FoxTrot and moved on from that incident. Also to be honest, even if I dislike the strip, I will confess that I actually liked Jason and I consider him my favorite character. The day I got into FoxTrot is a day I will cherish forever (and for other reasons too). Present I am still hold my dedication for this comic strip. I have been collecting FoxTrot books over the course of these seven amazing month. (I haven't been doing a good job.) I have seven books in total. Three collections and four treasuries. You can see my favorite characters list on my user page. My love for the series grows every time I read one of old dailies. I learned more by reading Pearls treasuries that Stephan and Bill knew each other and it made those strips even more hilarious. Thank you for reading this and have a blessed day. Category:Blog posts